He loves me He loves me not
by Kasabian
Summary: Set 3 years after Medabots series Ikki became champion last world tournment. Ikki and Erika have been really close for a long time but erika thinks ikki and her are now drifing apart and now shes gonna take matters into her own hands complete Oneshot


**Hello again everyone this idear came to me little while ago while ago when i was on my medabots AX game and its my first 1 shot lol and i would apreicate if somone told me the name of the town ikki lives in.**

**Summary:Set 3 year after medabots series: Medabee and Ikki last year defeated Space Medafigher X Aka Henry in the finals to become the champions and now 6 months later. Erika One ikki's closest humen friends feels like Ikki's dosn't care about her anymore and she's starting to dout any hope of them being together so she decides to take matters into her own hands since Ikki aint doing anything. Will Eika and Ikki be together or is this just another fanstasy. **

**Rating:U **

**Disclaimer: I don't own medabots ok.**

**Ikki:13, Erika:13 Koji 13 Karin 13 Henry:17 Justin:14** Li:8 Heather:7 Lucy:8 (**Main charcters Bold)**

**Medabots: He loves me He loves me not?**

It was usuel sunny day and Ikki and Metabee were engaged in against Koji and Sumilidon for Title of Grand Champion the whole school even henry was watching from a far was watching Erika was Filming it ready to right another report on it and Rokusho was on the wall also intently watching.

"Sumilldon attack" said Koji

"Right" said Sumildon as he launched at Metabee but metbee hastily dodging.

"Metabee" shouts Ikki

Metabee quickly fired from his chain gun and Sumildon atempted to dodge but got a few times on his left leg.

"Keep it up" said Ikki smirking and trademark finger gesture (victory sign).

Sumildon charged at metabee with his hammer attack and easily dodged.

"Metabee" said Ikki "now"

"I rock" said Metabee he glowed green launced a very powerful beam which got a driect Sumildon had no chance at dodging it

And sastained hevey damged alll over him.

Metabee didnt have much left but he know what to do.

"Finsh it" said Ikki

Metabee launched his heating seeking rockets.

Sumildon tried to dodge but his legs were too damged for him to rely on his speed and was hit hard and fuction ceased.,

"Booya" said Ikki jumping in his hair.

"Whos the greatest" said Metabee.

"We our" said Ikki laughing

"I could off done it with out you" said metabee.

"Great match" said Ikki extending his hand

"Yeah i guess but you wont be so lucky next time" said Koji shakeing his hand.

The gang make their way out of school towards their homes.

"If their his a next time" said Samantha "Me and Peppercat will take the champion down next match".

"You can try" said Ikki steching his arms behind his head.

"You should get too over confident Ikki you barely defeated Archbettle last time you might not beat him again" said erika

"Erika you always be so hard on him all the time" said Karin "you should let have his fun and taunts while he's still the champ after all."

"I am just saying" said Erika "he shouldn't let it go to his head."

"I think your jelious" said Victor "he's the champ and your still at the bottome of the food chain."

"Lay off" said Ikki "you right erika i shouldn't let it go to my head or i might turn out like you did who treats his medabot like a tool to be used not a friend."

"Anyway why you still here anyway" said Henry "your ain't welcome here anyway and you don't treats us to good either."

"I gonna stay here untill i beat ikki for my championship status again" said Victor

Erika was still in dream world thinking about Ikki and good he looked.

They both hadh't changed that much.Erika was little more developed and bit more curvy and Ikki was more broader and taller than befor but not that much but another to sent her hornones fluttering.

She was Crazy about him even as she didnt show it that much she showed with hugs time to time or little kiss on the cheek before she left to go home.

But over the months she felt like they were growing apart it really hurt her a lot.

She know he wasn;t brave anothe to tell her how he felt.

So she have to take matters into her own hands and tell him how she feels.

She remembers quite clearly somthing that happend 7 years ago.

**Flashback:**

It was a buetiful sunny blue school day and Erika was just about to leave when she spoted the junior Schools Hottie Li Azuroo

"Hmm" said Erika blushing i got picked this for you

"errr thanks i guess" said a boy called Li

Li had short black spikey hair charming brown eyes and wore a guys uniform which consisterd of a white shirt black trousers green sleeveless blazer with the school crest on it.

"I want to ask you somthing" said Erika

"Oh ok what is it then?" said Li

But before she could ask a slightly older blue haird girl ran over to him.

She was wearing a blue sailor uniform and a very short skirt which from behind showed her vilolet colured panties and long white socks.

"Hey Li" - san said a slighty older girl running over and hugging him.

"I hope you didnt wait to long" said the girl

No i didn't said Li Lucy you look great today but you always look good.

Li was checking her out.

"Oh thanks" said Lucy blushing and kissing him fully on his lips causing Li to Blush.

Li had a blush on his face.

"Umm err" said Erika looking quite upset.

"Oh yeah you were gonna ask me somthing ?" said Li "what was it."

"Cat got your tongue little girl" teased lucy

"Leave her alone lucy" said Li "she's a little shy so give her some space i got more than anothe time for you."

"Ok toddles" said Lucy blowing him a kiss.

"Make it quick handsome said Lucy walking off tojoin the other girls.

"Don't mind her" said Li "Now what were you gonna ask me."

"Thanks for the flowers by the way" said Li

"Well" said Erika blushing "Will you go out with me?"

"Well errrmm i can't cause i going out with Lucy" said Li "I am sorry"

"Your a nice girl in all but you just ain't my type" said Li "But we can still be friends."

Erika couldn't belive it and she felt a sharp pain in her chest and tears threating to fall and run to the beach.

She couldn't hold it in anymore and tears fell blocking her vision.

WHAM !

Suddenly she fell on her butt as she ran into somone.

"ahhhh" said a boys voice.

Erika heard some shuffing and she opend her eyes to see a bot with short black spike hair wearing a Junior School Uniform.

"Are you ok?" said the boy holding out his hand to help her up.

"Are you sure your ok? you look like you have been crying" said the boy

"Yeah" said Erika wipeing her eyes.

"Sorry" said erika "i should of looked where i was going"

Erika grabed his hand and he atemped to pull her up.

but Erika sliped on the sand and he fell between her legs and his face inches away and his hand on hers and his other on her

Shoulder almost near her breasts

Erika could see he was quite handsome with his jet black hair and

Erika' was blushing so was the Kid.

"Sorry about that" said the boy.

Why are you Apolygizing it aint you who slipped said Erika

Yeah i guess your right said the boy

He got up and helped her up again this time not falling over.

"Thanks said Erika so who are you ?"

"My names Ikki" said the boy "Please to meet you."

"My names Erika" said Erika

"Nice name" said Ikki

Erika blushed more.

"Thanks" said Erika trying to hide her red face.

"I le see you around then" said Ikki waveing good bye

"I guess" said Erika waved back.

Erika felt a bit better but she was still quite upset about what happend earler who could blame her.

Erika sat their on the beach looking out to sea hopeing to forget her troubles but to no avail.

But somthing or somone snaped her out of her thoughts.

"Hey you" said Lucy

"HEY i am talking" said the girl again

"Errmm what are you doing here said Erika swinging around to see who said that and saw it was the girl from before and it made Memories of earler flood back in..

"I want to talk you about Li" said Lucy

"What about him?" said Erika

Erika stood up faceing her and could see another girl behind her.

Lucy was slightly taller than Erika being older an all.

"I want you to stay away from my Li said Lucy You don't deserve to have him after all I much more delveloped than you and prettier after all."

Lucy was pokeing Erika with her thinger while talking to her the other girl had a smirk as well.

"Why should i" said Erika "i like him to and he aint your property"

Lucy looked iritaited at her anwser.

"Are you stupid or somthing" said the girl Shoveing erika hard into the water.

Erika was soaked right to her skin Erika wanted to cry but she wasn't gonna give them what they wanted and she couldn't do anything to stop her.

"Now what you gonna say to that said Lucy and listen to this wench your dirty pierce of trash got it your don't deserve to talk two him nor have anything to do with him."

"Now go home befor you get hurt if you go anywhere near him your as good as dead" said Erika.

I will no more do that than i can fly said Erika getting out of the water.

Lucy was now really pissed off and slaps erika hard in the face makeing it all red.

The force of the impact knocked her back in the water with a loud thud and then she push her head into deeper into the water so she got coverd in sand.

The girls Laughted

Erika couldnt believe she actully hit her her left cheek was throbing and she was gasping for breath.

"Thats what you get when you mess with my guy" said Lucy "and you could always get more if you haven't got it though your thick head."

You can't tell me what to do" said Erika "i'le see who i wanna see and you can't stop me."

"Why you" said Heather lets make regret show such a lack of disrepect to us (the other girl)

"Dont worry she will get what she derserves if she contieuns to Agrivate us anymore"said Lucy smirking

Why don't we just do it anyway she deserves what she gets said Heather look at her.

Heather ruffle grabed her chin "she couldn't satisfy any guy"

"Yeah i think your right" said Lucy grab Erika by her hair to pull her up.

Erika winced in pain.

Erika had a look of fear in eyes she knew she was in trouble.

"I like that look in eyes let's make sure it stays like that permently" said Lucy.

"Say sweet dreams erika" said heather "its for your own good you filthy wench"

Lucy had a vishous smirk on her face.

Heather grabed erika arms from behind to hold her back and Erika tried to brake free but to no avial..

Lucy got hand into a fist ready to do some damage.

Erika closed her eyes not wanting to look but she knew she was gonna feel it.

"Take this you little wench" said Lucy launching a punch at Erika.

Erika Squrimed about but Heathers grip was too strong.

The punch was just about to hit but someone grabed it just before impact.

Heather didn't see him coming due to holding Erika in place.

"Hey leave her alone" said Ikki with a smirk

Erika opend her eyes to see a firmiler guys grabing on to Lucy's arm stoping her punch.

"Hey get your grubby hands off me" said Lucy trying to get it away bit Ikki was too strong.

"Only if you promise to leave my friend alone" said Ikki

"ok ok" said Lucy "just let go of me" irritated by his arrival.

_ikki released her arm sending her to the ground with a thud her legs wide open and displaying her violet panties._

_Lucy blushed_

" i guess your lucked out this time wench" said heather "your boy friend came to your rescue."

"Yeah" said Lucy.

Lucy and heather run off the beach back to where they came from.

"Thanks" said Erika smiling at him dispite the pain on her left cheek.

"Its ok" said Ikki "i can't just let them get their way with you its aint fair."

"It was really kind of you to help" said erika "i just wish i could pay you back some how."

"It's ok dont mention it" said Ikki "i was just doing the right thing."

"Well i am just doing the right thing" said Erika kissing him on the cheek.

Ikki went red and Erika gigeled.

"You better go and change" said Ikki "before you catch a cold."

"thanks again" said Erika "I dont know what would happen if you didn't save me."

"Don't worry erika i won't let anyone hurt you i promise" said Ikki

He really cars for me don't he thought Erika huggin him tightly

Ikki hugged her back for a while untill he just found out how late he is and quickly ran back to his house.

**End of flash back**

Erika smiled at memories past memories of her and friends it really cheered her up she also remerberd the day after that Ikki and Li got in a fight the next day and ikki fought to get pay back.

She fell in love with sweetness and careiness

Erika said a voice

"Erika erika" said the voice again

"Hey listen to me when i talk to you" said the voice again.

She reconisged it was ikki

"Sorry" said Erika "i was just thinking about other stuff."

"Oh" said Ikki "like what ?"

"You remember when we first met" said Erika looking at Ikki

"Yeah" said Ikki "how could i not."

"After all it was the first day i met the love of my life" thought Ikki

"Hmm Erika" said Karin "can i ask you somthing?"

"Sure" said Erika

"You and Ikki are single right" said Karin

"Yeah" said Erika

Ikki just nodded as he was eating ice cream

"You two are really good friends right" said Karin "and i wondering why haven't you two dated eachother or gone out yet.!

Ikki almost choked on his ice he was eating.

Erika was taken by surprise by that queastion and was going a bit red and tried her best to hide it.

The others were quite shocked as well but everyone knew the queastion would arise eventully.

"Where did that question come from" said Erika surprised

"Well sorry about my intrustion but it just quite strange that has longs you two known eachother that you never gone out with eachother or dated and you said your self you haven't exactly dated anyone for long time "said Karin

"I think what Karin is say is that you two are so close to eachother and got so much in common that its quite strange that you two have never been more than friends" said Henry "She aint trying to embrass you shes just curious like we all our as well.

"Errr... well... it;s like this" said Erika stuttering a bit "We never really thought about or considerd it."

"You dont have to anwzer it" said Koji "we know its kind of persona;"

"Arrrr i wanted to know more" said Samantha

"Hey look we in town now" said Karin "Come on koji look at the time"

"Darn we late" said Koji

The towns clock showed 6:40.

"Bye" said Karin

"Seeya" said Koji

"Dam" said Henry" i should of been back to work 1 hour ago."

"bye" said Henry

Everyone else was going their seperate ways.

"Well erike i seeya tomorow i guess" said Ikki walking towards his house was about 7 minutes walk from their currunt point.

"You aint seriously gonna let Ikki slip though your fingers" said brass "your get another chance to ask him out if he walks you home"

"Hey you aint gonna leave me here to walk alone what happens if somebody jumps me i blame you for not escourting me back to my house" said Erika trying to persude Ikki escourt her home.

"And the day we first met we first met you promised that you wouldn't let anyone hurt me so was that just a lie?." said Erika

"Of course not" said Ikki" i wouldn't let anyone hurt you thats whats what friends do they look out for eachother."

"Well then are you gonna do it or not?" said Erika looking a little up set that its taken him so long to awnzer.

"Whats it gonna be lover boy" teased metabee.

"Shut up metabee" whisperd Ikki

"ok" said ikki feeling guilty.

"I am only doing it cuz your closest friend in all and i can't exactly abandonded you and i would i feel i really bad if somthing ever happend to you" said Ikki "cuz i don't know what i would do without you."

"awww" said Erika blush appearing on her face.

He really cares about me thought Erika and he really sweet too.

"Are we going then" said Ikki "or are you stil day dreaming."

"Sorry" said Erika rubbing back of her head

"You have been day dreaming a lot lately" said Ikki "is their somthing on your mind?"

"Nothing" said Erika shruging his queastion off.

"I couldn't really tell him what i am really was thinking after all he might not feel the same way i do but he most feel somthing for me after all we been though together" thought Erika

"Come on then" said Ikki grabing hold of her hand.

Erika was shocked that he actully grabed hold of her hand but it made her feel all tingerly in side.

Erika decided to just go with the flow and enjoy the moment.

5 minutes later Ikki and Erika arive at her house.

It was now 6:50

Erika tries to open the door but its locked and remembers that her mother is out of town and won't be back to untill 10:30

"Erika i le see tomorow" said Ikki who was at the end of the drive and started walking back to his house.

"Ok" said Erika

Erika checked under map and found a note.

Dear Erika

Sorry i not gonna be back tonight and i couldn't find your keys you said you lost and unfutunely that means you won't be able to get in until i get back. But you always ask your good friend Ikki if you could sleep over as you got no one else to turn to. So you two and spend the rest of the day together it looks like have fun dear and please keep control of your hormones dear we don't want you to well you know what i mean. This also means you gonna have to burry Ikkis PJs.

Love Mom xxxx

Erika rolled her eyes stuffed the note into her pocket.

"Lets go and tell Ikki about this" said Brass.

"Right" said Erika.

"Hey Ikki" said Erika running over to Ikki not noticeing the stone Ikki just kicked which bounced of the kirb and lands just in front of her.

"Erika" said Ikki a bit shocked.

"What are you doing here" said Ikki

But before she could anwzer she triped on the stone and fell foward but lucky she fell into Ikki's arms her face inches from his.

"Dont worry i got ya" said Ikki blushing holding a embrassed erika.

"Thanks" said Erika blushing and almost melting in his arms and felt strangely aroused.

Ikki could feel the warmthe of Erika's soft body against her also feeling strange and awkared and he started going red.

Ikki put Erika in a upright position.

"Erika why arn't you back at your house?" said Ikki "Did ya miss me?"

"Well my mom gave me this note and it said she wont be back untill tomorow morning and i lost my key so i can't get in and me and Brass need some where to sleep tonight." said Erika

"Let me guess" said Ikki "you want to stay at my house".

"Well thats what i was gonna ask but i don't cause you or your mom any hassel" said Erika.

"Don't worry you won't" said Ikki "Your welcome to stay anytime you want."

"You have stoped over befor so why did you think it would cause me and mom trouble" said Ikki

"Well you know" said Erika blushing

"Know what ! said Ikki

"Well we change it aint like Pre K" said Erika "are body's have changed and i thought your be embrassed cuz i am a girl and your a boy and we are Different."

"Why would i your my best friend and my number 1 girl" said Ikki "And we be tight no matter what happens."

"You really mean that?" said Erika

"Of cause" said ikki "why wouldn't i"

"Your the best" said Erika "and your allways be my number 1 guy."

"Hey are you two gonna flirt all day or are we finally gonna get home" said Metabee.

3 minutes later Erika and were at Ikki's house Ikki open up let Erika in first.

By now it was 6:00 and getting dark outside.

This gonna be great thought Erika no one else except me and Ikki its gonna be a good day.

"Hey Erika" said Ikki "you wanna watch a movie."

"Sure" said Erika smiling at him and she gose to Ikki's room Brass Folows

Salty was sleeping in the sitting room and Ikki orded some pipeing hot Pizza.

After about 10 minutes of geting ready Ikki gose up stairs with the freshly Arived pizza and a Video called Call of the Haunted!

Ikki enterd got settled down Erika came back after showing brass Where metabees room is.

**(Meanwhille)**

"So Ikki when are you gonna make your move on Erika" said Metabee

"Not sure if i should risk it said Ikki what if she don't feel the same way i don't wanna ruin our friendship."

"I might be a robot but you have to take risks if you truly love her then you would risk it" said Metabee

"I guess your right" said Ikki

"I usully am" said Metabee

"Don't get too cocky" said Ikki

"Metabee i also bought her this" said Ikki

"Wow thats gotta be worth a lot" said Metabee

"It is" said Ikki

**(Metabee's room)**

"Erika can i talk to you for a minute" said Brass

"Ok what about" said Erika

"You and Ikki" said brass

"What about us ?" said Erika

"This might be your last chance to get alone with him to and tell him how you feel." said Brass

"Yeah i guess" said Erika "but I dont know if he loves me too and we bit young to be thinking about arn't we?"

"You told me once that your never to young to be in love" said brass "and now your started lose your nerve again."

"I am just saying" said Erika "i don't wanna ruin our friendship."

"He would have to be crazy to not wanna go out with you he and you are perfect for eachother your friends know it you know and he knows so go out their get him" said Brass

"Yeah brass your right your a good friend" said Erika.

"Good" said Brass.

**Ikki's room**

Erika walks in and sits on the bean bag next to him.

"Good luck" said Metabee

"Whats he talking about" said Erika looking at Ikki

"Nothing" said Ikki

Ikki puts in the caset and switches on the tele and the film starts

They have been watching the film for about an hour erika cuddled up to Ikki on scary bits.

Ikki.s mom came back at 10:20 and by then the film had just finshed.

Ikki's mom watched them for a minute then went of not wanting to disturb them.

Ikki and Erika were quite tired and decided to go to bed.

Erika changed into Ikki's Pj due to not having her own.

Ikki looked at Erika in her Pj's Hung onto her perfectly out of her great body.

"You have the bed" said Ikki

"Are you sure" said Erika

"Yeah" said Ikki "you can have you need to have a good sleep i never pay attention in class any way."

"How about we share" said Erika Budgeing up against the wall.

"Then we both can have a good sleep" said Erika

"Are you sure what about your space after arnt you Embrassed to be sleeping right next to me" said Ikki

"I feel Safer if i was closer to you" said Erika "But you don't have to."

"Maybe i get a chance to tell her how i feel" thought Ikki

"Ok i will then" said Ikki

"Now's my chance" thought Erika

"But i also wanted to talk to you about somthing as well" said Erika faceing him.

"I also wanted to tell you somthing it's very inportant i wanna tell you befor i loose my nerve again" said Ikki

"Yeah" said Erika holding onto his hand

"We been friends for a long time right and we been getting closer and closer since we first met and i now i feel that my life as no meaning without you" said Ikki "What i am saying is That i love you."

"Ikki" said Erika turning bright red.

Erika your beutiful and Smart and it would be a honor if you would be mine said Ikki caressing her left cheek.

Erika was blushing even redder.

"I undertstand if you don't feel the same way" said Ikki "I don't deserve you."

Ikki's was compleatly red

Ikki love's me thought Erika this is like a dream come true.

Erika kissed Ikki on the lips passionatly.

"I love you two" said Erika "and i wouldn't never want any other man but you."

Erika and Ikki close in for another passionate hot kiss driving their hormones crazy.

"I also got you this" said Ikki showing a case with a buetiful diamond necklace.

"Its beutful" said Erika "Thank you so much."

"No need to thank me you deserve it" said Ikki

Erika wraped her arms around his neck as kissed him again and he kissed her back just as fierce and hot as hers theirs toungues danceing in eachothers mouth.

Ikki claps and the light go out and they fall sleep in eachothers arms.

They both new that tomorow was gonna be a intresting day and look foward to see what their friends think of the new couple.

**The End**

**Plz read and review this actully my first story i ve compleated. untill next time seeya.**

**P.s i should update all my stories over the next week or so but i have exams coming up so i gonna have to revise lol.**


End file.
